


Connor in Control

by Liala



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor wants to experiment, Connor's cooking, Dominance, F/M, Fluff, Ice Play, Kissing, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 19:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liala/pseuds/Liala
Summary: After a long day at work Connor invites you over for a date to taste his new cooking skills and to begin to explore his kinks in the bedroom.





	Connor in Control

**Author's Note:**

> Some fluff and smut as Connor begins to try new things. I hope you enjoy it!

**You**

"(y/n) might I have a word?"

You looked up from your desk at the sincere and life filled eyes of Connor, the first Android officer since the peaceful uprising.  After the takeover, many of the androids realised they didn't know how to run many of the day to day operations and with many not coping well with the transition.  Law and order were still required though with heavy vetting.  Connor had personally checked and approved the staff and androids in the new Police force.  You and Hank had been some of the few humans allowed to remain.  You both showed care and compassion towards him and he knew with your guidance others too could make a difference.  For the moment it was working, imperfect, but working.

"Sure thing, what's up?" You said following Connor to the empty break room.  With androids outweighing humans it wasn't used nearly as much.

"I was wondering if you would perhaps come to dinner tonight.  I have acquired a new recipe and would love for you to sample it."

"Of course, I'd love to.  Is Hank coming or is it a date?" 

"A date," he replied.  "I have other research I would like to apply." 

You looked at the android who seemed pleased with himself at his innuendo.  You had been dating since the uprising and Connor, after becoming fully deviant, had chosen you as his partner.

"I'm excited." You said taking his hand.  You loved the elegance in his finger design and enjoyed his touch.  "Do I need to bring anything?"

"Your overnight bag should be enough." 

"Alright then, I look forward to it."

The day dragged slowly with only a few assault cases which were not linked to any of your ongoing cases.  Mostly your time was spent on paperwork, chatting to Hank and assisting the other newer detectives.  By the time you could leave you were mentally worn out but excited at the prospect of an evening with Connor.  He was already waiting when you entered the changing room to grab your overnight bag.  He smiled, a treat only for you and Hank, and followed you to the car park.  As you drove to his home Connor listened carefully as you explained the nuances of driving manually as you tried to convince him to try driving lessons again.  But he was fully committed to the computer operated machines and auto drive cars for now.

Home for Connor was a simple, refurbished bungalow.  He had kept the interior rather bare.  It was you and Hank that had insisted on filling it with items to make it home.  He had basic furniture as he needed very little.  But spaces you shared, such as the living room and in particular his bed were the only things he had indulged in.  Not that he slept, but he wanted the greatest comfort for your intimacy.  He had even asked you to help him choose the bed but Hank chose the couch.  You hung your coat up and giggled at his soft kiss.

"I am going to begin cooking." Connor said kissing your cheek softly.  "Will you be drinking tonight?"

"No thanks, not if you have plans.  I'll grab a Coke after I've showered.  I'm excited for whatever you have in store."

You kissed him sweetly before heading to his room to change out of your clothes.  Choosing a white camisole and shorts you decided to forgo underwear and headed to the shower.  Warm water was always a treat at the end of a touch day sat at the desk.  The powerful spray helped to massage the knots building in your shoulders as you scrubbed clean.  You relished the warm water all you could, it was one of the few things that caused a panic to the remaining humans as of course Androids didn't need it.  But of those that remained, some took jobs working in the water treatment plant to ensure nothing broke and they were rewarded for their service.

Wrapped in the thin fabric you couldn't wait to tease your lover and headed downstairs.  In the centre of the table was a teppanyaki grill and dishes with lots of raw materials and a single chair either side of the hot plate.  Connor was busying away at the counter so you took the chance to explore closer.

"I see why you became a detective.  So curious." He said catching you in the act.

"This looks great Connor but I feel bad its all just for me."

"I like the technical challenge.  I wasn't particularly designed to have taste.  I can analyse the components in your dish but I couldn't tell you if they tasted nice."

"I remember the first time you had salt and sugar in unlabelled jars." You giggle and he frowned.  "But still it's lovely.  Thank you."

"Your smile is enough thanks." He said.  "Now sit down, apparently there is a whole ritual that must be completed first."

Connor wrapped himself in his "kiss the cook" embossed apron (a gift from you) and stood behind the grill opposite you.  He indicated for you to sit and you did as you were told.  You watched in amazement as he pulled out the two spatulas and began to spin them.  Android dexterity had its uses.  He did all the tricks.  The onion volcano, flipping the prawn (into your mouth not camisole) and the centrepiece, cracking an egg perfectly on the edge of spatula.  You cheered, thoroughly entertained and Connor smirked proud of himself.

"My, My chef you are impressive." You smiled.  "Can't wait to taste it all."

 

**Connor**

Connor felt pride in accomplishing the meal for you and as you hadn't thrown up, like the unfortunate salt incident, he had gotten the taste correct.  The forensic lab on his tongue was great for blood samples but not in balancing flavours.  He left his apron on enjoying watching the small signs of enjoyment only his software could detect.  You looked sweet in your camisole and it stirred the emotion he recognised as desire.  But that was for research later.  He moved to clean the dishes away but you stopped him offering to do it as he cooked the meal.  He appreciated how you always did your fair share.

"If you insist (y/n).  It will give me time to clean up and prepare." he said pressing soft kisses to the back of your neck.

"Wow, really intense research then." you chuckled.

"Yes.  I hope you are prepared." he said low against your ear enjoying your shiver.

He left you in the kitchen and headed towards the bedroom you shared most nights.  Initially he had needed his own space as he grew used to deviancy but now he was beginning to settle he was beginning to hope it would become your home too.  He quickly showered and changed into a pair of loose jogging bottoms and decided against anything else.  You reacted nicely whenever he was bare chested compared to his usual formal attire.  He ran his fingers through his hair slicking it back before running through his plans once more. 

He had begun to explore his sexuality at his pace and you had helped in that process.  As a couple, you had taken sexual matters slowly moving from quiet touches, to heavy petting and eventually love making.  But, as the internet proved, there was a breadth to sexuality and sex that he had yet to explore.  Some of it horrified him, some of it intrigued him and some of it he wanted to try with you.  He hoped you would be open to his suggestions.

 

**You**

With everything left out to dry on the rack you decided to go in search of your lover.  Sure enough he was sat processing some distant thought as his LED flashed yellow and his chocolate eyes were closed.  You quietly stepped across the room and knelt beside him pressing soft kisses to his shoulders and neck.  A light flicker from behind his eyes was all that showed he felt your touch.  He continued to process as you teased him cupping his already hard cock.

"Eager?"

"Very." you chuckled.  "Everything alright?"

"Just revising." he said.  "I would like to try something new tonight."

"Alright." you replied, "what do you have in mind?"

"So many things.  My internet research was quite extensive.  But I have found something that intrigues me.  As you know Cyberlife programmed androids to be subservient and submissive to humans.  Yet, since my deviancy I have had more and more urges to be the opposite."

You didn't say anything not wanting to stop his admission.  You nodded along.

"I want to dominate you (y/n) not with collars or leashes or strange contraptions but I would like to be in charge.  Though your pleasure and comfort are important me too."

"Yes Connor, I'd like you to be in charge." You said shyly.  You hated to admit that you had thought of it before.

He was always so unyielding in his actions and picturing it focused on you sent a shiver down your spine.  But it was an image you often found hard to reconcile with his kind actions towards you.

"I would like you to think of a word you can use as a 'safe word' it means..."

"I know Connor," you giggle.  "I choose..'thirium'."

Connor thought over the word and nodded.

"Use of pet names and more degrading terminology is also involved.  I have chosen a name for you.  To establish my ownership."

"Alright, I'm all ears,"

He seems to worry over telling you but you kept reassuring him.  He clearly had a process he was working through and you didn't want to disrupt him.  You were excited to see what it was that he had in mind for you.

"Good girl." He said.  "I tried to think of something degrading but by definition you are not a slut, pet, whore or bitch.  But, you are a good girl to me."

"I like it, it's a good name." You replied.  "What would you like me to call you?"

"Connor.  I like my name from your lips."

"Yes Connor." You said seductively into his ear and he shivered, LED flashing red to yellow as he enjoyed the sound.

"Are you going to be a good girl?"

"Yes Connor." You smirked as he sat taller and you shrunk back.

"Stand by the door and remove your clothes."

You stood slowly and walked to the door, your heart was already racing at the prospect of Connor in control.  You faced him and pulled your shirt off baring your upper body to him before undoing the lace on your shorts ever so slowly until the dropped down your thighs and you were bare to him.  Regular Connor would be eager to touch but he held firm and tried to appear as if it didn't affect him.  

"Crawl to me." He said softly, but with an underlying firmness that had you dropping to your knees eagerly.  

He watched with rapt attention as you crawled to him emphasising the swaying of your hips and watching him closely.  You may not have emotion reading skills but you could certainly see the evidence of his arousal under his trousers.  You knelt before him and placed your hands on his knees and looked up at him.

 

**Connor**

His processors were flying through the sensory data and information flooding his system.  You looked beautiful, looking up at him adoringly and placing your trust in him.  He took a moment to collect himself before moving forward.  He stood and placed your hands on the waist of his trousers and you bit your lip in anticipation.  

"Pull them down." He said softly. 

Obediently you pulled his jogging bottoms down and freed his aching length.  He had been hard for you the moment you obeyed him and seeing you look up at him brought him great pleasure.

"I greatly enjoyed seeing you suck my cock.  Will you use your pretty little mouth on me?"

"Yes Connor," you replied and his thirium pump raced.

He sat and you settled yourself between his knees stroking his length trying to elicit a reaction.  When you seemed to be taking your time he pressed his length downwards to your lips.

"Suck." He ordered.

He couldn't help the soft hiss as your lips wrapped around the head of his cock.  Each time you did this act for him it was just like the first time; intense.  Slowly you began to Bob up and down sucking his length and teasing the underside of his cock with your tongue.

"You feel so good." He praised running his fingers through your hair.  "Just like that, oh!" He gasped as you grew bolder.  

When he opened his eyes to see you he saw your first misdemeanor.

"Stop." He ordered and you pulled off him with a soft pop.  "You're being awfully presumptuous touching yourself while you please me."

"I can't help it Connor, I really like sucking your cock."

His LED flashed red.  He paused for a moment.

"Good girls wait for the gift of pleasure I give them." He said.  "I think you need a punishment." 

Fear flashed through your eyes as no doubt you didn't understand what was going to happen.  He cupped your cheek and pressed a kiss to your forehead and you relaxed.

"I will never hurt you." He said lovingly.  "It would cause me great pain."

 

**You**

 

"I trust you Connor" you said softly.

He stood from the bed and headed over to your bedside table where he collected your handcuffs.  You watched him weigh and consider them before returning to your side and standing behind you. 

"Hands behind your back." He commanded and you complied, gasping at the feeling of metal over your wrists.  "Very good.  You are denied your ability to touch me or yourself and I get an even better view of your body." He smirked as you tested the chains.  "Now, suck."

You raised yourself onto your knees struggling to balance and move without falling.  Taking pity or lost in the moment Connor used his grip in your hair to gently move and push into your mouth.  You relaxed and allowed him to take his pleasure as he took what he needed without hurting you.

You watched him eyes closed and mouth open in ecstasy as he used you.  You ached for him and wished that you could touch yourself.  He was such a clever robot.  He pulled away suddenly panting as he tried to cool down and regain control.  You liked seeing his fall apart.

Gently he undid the cuffs and lifted you onto the bed.  You went to comfort him but he easily pressed your wrists down and closed the metal handcuffs around your bedframe restraining you.

"I thought?!  Not fair Connor."

"Don't complain." He chuckled pressing a kiss against your neck.  "Now it's your turn.  But no touching."

Restrained as you were you could do little but lie back and enjoy the pleasure he teased from your body.  Everything was slow and calculated as he monitored you for comfort.  The soft press of his lips against your neck, nipping and teasing the flesh with his tongue.  As his mouth descended you arched hoping he would pay attention to your breasts aching and needing his touch. 

"Stimulation is an essential part of sex.  Hot and cold can be seen as opposites and add pleasant sensations.  As you are seeking my touch perhaps you are in need of more?"

"Please Connor." 

He nodded and left the room returning with a small bowl and placed it on the comforter out your sight.  Sat beside you as he returned to his delicious torture of slow kisses.  Thankfully, his head dipped lower and he nuzzled and kissed your sternum soothing you but keeping your body on edge.  It was then he pressed the ice cube against your skin.  Your body jolted on the bed and if he wasn't leaning over you then you might have rolled away.  He began trailing it against you clavicle and you cursed and moaned at the pleasure especially as he chased the droplets and cold away with his tongue.  But it wasn't enough, you wanted to kiss him passionately and run your hands over his body.  The denial was becoming unbearable.

Gradually he lowered the ice cube whispering sweet praises in your ear as he circled the chilly cube around you nipple and you keened.  

"Did you know my overheating fans have some interesting applications?" He asked before his mouth replaced the ice.  It was so warm and such a contrast that you couldn't help but moan.  He ran the cube back and forth between each peak and chased the cold away.  

"You're good at this." You whined as the heat between your legs was left unsated and the cube was no more than a chip.

"I did say I had done extensive research." 

He pressed the shard against your lips and chased it with a heated kiss.  His fingers, still chilled, traced your slick folds and pressed against your slit rubbing back and forth giving you the friction that you needed. You moaned his name against his lips and he pressed his forehead against yours drinking in your presence.

"You're so lubrica...wet." he corrected.  "You've been so good and patient.  Now we both get the reward."

Connor reached up and undid the handcuffs and your hands immediately touched his skin needing to be grounded and close.  That first moment you joined was always intimate and precious to you both as you drank in each others pleasure and felt the love between you.  When Connor was fully within you he gave you time to adjust and as with all things he took great care in your comfort.  When you were ready, he slowly began to thrust taking his time as he kissed you sweetly and soothed the marks he had already left on your skin.  You ran your hands down his body and up his back tracing every curve and shape as you both felt loved and tried to convey that to each other.  He cried out as his hips rolled hard and deep, each time dragging against your clit and pressed his face into the pillow beside you, offering you the smooth column of his neck.

Taking the opportunity you kissed his jaw under his ear and teased feather light kisses against his skin nipping at the blemish free skin of his neck.  He growled pressing his head closer against yours as he moved quicker and rougher as if spurred on by your actions.  Testing his reactions, you did it again and again and each time you (tried) to mark him.  Soon he had your hands pinned by your head as his pace quickened and you kissed messily.  You moaned his name and begged him for anything he would give you.  Releasing one of your hands he rubbed against your slick clit and brought your orgasm closer.  After his previous teasing you felt so electrified that you knew it would be overwhelming.

"Connor I'm gonna..."

"I know." He soothed.  "I really want you to.  You've been so good for me."

"Love you "

He smiled warmly before teasing you over the edge and your body seized as you came hard. Your nails dug into his hand as he continued to touch and seek his own pleasure pressing as deeply as he could as he came.  At least you couldn't get pregnant from synthetic cum.  Connor sighed contentedly as you held each other for a moment and came down from your mutual high.  

"Think you can do one more?"

"Mmmhmmm" you replied dreamily.  

"Words Sunshine," he said nuzzling against you.

"Sunshine?"

"Good Girl is rather situational.  You are not always good.  This is more general.  You are like sunshine; warm and glowing."

"I like it.  I'd be up for another round.  Just let me rest a little."

He smiled and withdrew as you felt him leak from you.  He walked away and returned with a bottle of water encouraging you to remain hydrated.  You pressed warm kisses against his chest and relished touching him with renewed appreciation after his denial.

"I love you Connor."

"I love you too (y/n)" he replied.  "(y/n)?"

"Mmmhmmmm." you acknowledged.

"Will you move in with me?"

"I'd love to, yes!  Are you sure you'll cope with all my stuff?"

"I'm sure." he replied. Nuzzling close.  "Do you feel ready for more?"

"I like curious Connor." you giggled as he asked you to kneel on all fours.  He ran his hands down your body admiring the curve of your back as you watched him over your shoulder.

"My research shows that this position is beneficial for greater penetration and it's connotations with dominance and being in charge stood out to me.  Well, I suppose we need to test it to be sure."  he smirked.

"Gladly, Connor."


End file.
